It Started With A Kiss OST Lyrics
Information *'Title:' It Started with a Kiss (恶作剧之吻) Original Soundtrack *'Artist:' Various *'Publisher:' Alfa Music International *'Year Released:' 2005 *'Number of tracks:' 13 Lyrics Click here for traditional character version of the lyrics 01: Dream Waltz 故事从一封情书开始，看似梦幻华尔滋的浪漫开场…，竟被当场拒绝！ ---- 02: Say U Love Me 03: 遇到 Yu Dao (湘琴与直树之邂逅主题) - 演唱：方雅贤 ---- 04: 爱情海 (直树之温柔主题) - 演唱：叶庆龙 你不在 突然发现我的世界静了下來 衍生一种失落的感概 我明白 我的心开始起了微妙的变化 乱了节拍 原來这种甜蜜的负担 叫做依赖 爱情海 神话美丽了期待 星海 镶了钻的裙摆 我彷彿看見你的爱 迎面向我走來 世界是如此纯白 后來 我试着把回忆用八倍速度倒帶 检视你付出的爱 一切重來 爱就像一个喜欢恶作剧的小孩 喜欢不按牌理的牌 我们会有怎样得结局 敬请期待 关于未來不必猜 让时间去安排 我是感情的静脉 你是感情的动脉 汇成专说爱情海 ---- 05: 听见 Ting Jian (Heard) (湘琴之暗恋心情主题) - 演唱：方雅贤 你不開心的眼 彷彿將我推到懸崖邊緣 距離就算在靠近眼前 我們一樣沒焦點 沒有你的世界 就像寒冬沒有春天依畏 少了你培在身邊 我的四季只剩下冬天 悲傷 喜悅 回憶不斷重演 靜下來的世界 有我的思念 也有你的空虛無邊 你有沒有聽見 寂寞的聲音悄悄在蔓延 它住近我們之間 消耗著我和你的永遠 你有沒有聽見 思念的呼喚傳遍每條街 就算你走的再遠 累了回頭我就在 你的身邊 你有沒有聽見 寞的聲音悄悄在蔓延 它住近我們之間 消耗著我和你的永遠 你有沒有聽見 思念的呼喚傳遍每條街 就算你走的再遠 累了回頭我就在 你的身邊 ---- 06: Say U Love Me (Guitar Version) ---- 07: 靠近一点点 Kao jing yi dian dian (Come a little closer) (湘琴之越挫越勇主题) - 演唱：南拳妈妈Lara "Come Near A Little Closer" by Lara Mama Verse I wait quietly behind you "mo mo zai ni de shen hou shou hu de wo" Really want to see your accidental smile "duo xiang kan ni bu jing yi de xiao rong" Maybe you do not understand my heart "huo xu wo de xin ni bu dong" But I will try my hardest to touch your heart "wo hui nu li rang ni gan dong" I'm the clumsy one in your eyes "zai ni yan zhong duo me ben zuo de wo" I will not give up following you "jue bu fang qi zhui zu ni de zhi zhuo" I just need you to give me some response "zhi yao ni neng duo xie hui ying wo" I will accept a smile or a nod "yi ge xiao huo dian tou quan dou jie shou" Can I come a little closer "neng bu neng zai kao jin yi dian dian" Confess my feelings out to you loudly "da sheng shuo chu ni suo you gan jue" Don't shut yourself in your own world anymore "bie zai jin jin guan zai zhi you zi ji de shi jie" The warm sun welcomes you "wen nuan tai yang wei ni ying jie" Can I come a little closer "neng bu neng kao jing yi dian dian" Can I become braver a little bit "neng bu neng zai yong gan yi dian dian" Even if I know that it will always be a one-sided love affair "jiu shuan rang wo zhi dao wo yong yuan zi shi dan lian" I will still keep my gratitude "wo ye hui chang zhe gan xie" Smiling to you and saying goodbye. "xiao zhe he ni shuo zai jian" Verse 08: 能不能 (Neng bu neng) Can or can we not (直树与湘琴之雨中接吻主题) - 演唱：铁竹堂Jason & Landy Wen ---- 09: 全世界的人都知道 Quan Shi jie dou zhi dao (湘琴之单恋主题) - 演唱：王俞勻 ---- 10: 和平世界 (Guitar Version) ---- 11: 后悔 Hou Hui (阿金之失恋主题) - 演唱：何书宇 ---- 12: 恶作剧 E Zuo Ju (Prank) - Ariel Lin (浪漫片尾主题曲) - 演唱：王蓝茵 translation NOT word by word Verse 1: I can't find a better reason "wo3 zhao3 bu2 dao4 hen3 hao3 de yuen3 yin1" To stop all these feeling. "qu zhu dang zhe yi qie de qing mi" It's a special kind of feeling, sorry that I can't explain. "zhe gan jue tai qi yi wo bao qian bu neng shuo ming" I believe in love "wo xiang xin zhe ai qing de ding yi" And I believe miracles could happen. "qi ji fa sheng ye bu yi ding" Maybe the gentle breeze will carry the good news. "feng wen rou de qing xi ye xu piao lai hao xiao xi" Verse 2: Everything is spontaneous, a bit adventurous. "yi qie xin xian you dian mao xian" Somebody please tell me where this is going. "qing gao shu wo zhen me zou dao zhong dian" Nobody understands, "mei you ren liao jie" Nobody has a love like mine, falling in love with a stranger. "mei you ren xiang wo he me sheng ren de ai lian" Choirs: I think I am going to miss you "wo xiang wo hui kai shi xiang lian ni" But I just ran into you. "ke shi wo gang gang cai yu jian ni" I couldn't help but to wonder if our encounter a part of a prank. "wo huai yu zhe qi yu shi ge e zuo ju" And I think I'm starting to like you "wo xiang wo yi man man xi huan ni" 'Cause I have the courage to be in love. "ying wei wo yong you ai qing de yong qi" With determination, I walk right into your prank, "wo ren xing tou ru ni gei de e zuo ju" Into your mischievousness. "ni gei de e zuo ju" Verse 1. Verse 3 Now I realize you are always catching my eyes. "wo cai fa xian ni hen yao yan" Please let me take a second look at your eyes. "qing rang wo zai qiao qiao ni de xuang yan" Nobody understands, "mei you ren liao jie" Nobody has a love like mine, falling in love with a stranger. "mei you ren xiang wo he me sheng ren de ai lian" ---- 13: Sky (爱情海英文版) - 演唱：叶庆龙 Tomorrow... there'll a star above that shines and spells her name She is no more in pain, Let go your sorrow She is among the angels resting serenely And peacefully Let the night calm the drudgery of day Lay down to sleep... : :The moon shines :Cast off your fears from your mind :She sighs :says she'll no longer cry :She aches, like you, to reunite :But fate she will not fight :As she smiles down from the sky So missed Who can endeavor such intensity of feeling You feel like your world's ending But don't give in Just keep moving on head high and don't stop believing That you'll cradle her once again Let the night ease your troubles away Lay down to sleep (Lay down to sleep) : All your tears are bound to fall Your heart will long in vain But the moon will hear you call And remind you as you lay You can make it through the rain : ---- Category:TWOST